Best Friends
by Zyar
Summary: Zim pierde la memoria y Dib le hace creer que el es su "Mejor Amigo".Un poco ZADR. Completada al fin despues de un año!
1. Chapter 1

**Este fanfic es algo así ZADR,no tanto,pero lean**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Todo comenzó normal ese día,Dib y Zim se molestaban uno al otro,cómo siempre,no paraban de gritarse cosas uno al otro.

-Estupido humano...¡¡deja de grabarme con esa cámara!!-gritó Zim tratando de arrebatarle la cámara a Dib

-¡No hasta que te quites ese disfraz!-dijo Dib aún grabando

-No tengo ningún disfráz...¿oyeron bien?,¡¡NINGUNO!!

-En algún momento tendrás que quitartelo...¡¡ahora!!-Dib le arrebató su peluca a Zim dejando ver sus antenas-¿lo ven?,¡¡tiene antenas-declaró Dib poniendose frente a la cámara-y..¿a donde se fue?

Zim había desaparecido,cuando Dib se distrajó,él corrió lo más rápido que pudo,ocultando sus antenas,había por lo menos ocho kilometros más por recorrer para llegar a su base y Dib ya había emprendido camino tratando de alcanzarlo.

-¡¡Vuelve aquí Zim!!-ordenaba Dib aún con la cámara en manos

-¡¡Dejame en paz!!

-¡¡No huyas,Zim!!,¡¡al fin tengo las pruebas necesarias para demostrar al mundo quien eres en verdad!!

-Estupido humano...-Zim saca de su ID PAK su medio de comunicación(esa que parece un microfono que no se como se llama XD)y se comunica con Gir-¡Gir!,¡Dib me persigue,ven por mi!,¡¡¡RÁPIDO!!!

-¡Si,amo!-obedeció Gir encendiendo sus cohetes

Zim guarda su comunicativo y sigue corriendo,viendo a todos lados por si llega Gir,pero no apareciá por ningún lado,Zim lo maldecía una y otra vez.

-Maldito Gir...¡¡¿donde estás?!!-se preguntó Zim

En otra parte,lejos de ahí,Gir se había detenido en el "Taco Loco" para comprar algunos,dejando a Zim olvidado.

-¡¡No podrás llegar a tu casa a tiempo,Zim!!-dijo Dig al extraterrestre

-¡¡No soy un...extraterrestre!!-decía Zim jadeando-¡¡soy una bolsa de agua,como tu y como todos los de aquí!!

-¿Estás cansado,Zim?,¡¡detente a descansar!!,¡¡jajajaja!!

-¡¡Gir!!-gritó Zim por su "telefono raro"-¡¡¿donde estás?!!

-Me detuve por tacos-respondió el simpatico robot

-¡¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA!!

-Si,amo-dijo Gir mientras una lagrima resbalaba por su rostro y encendía sus cohetes

-apresurate

Gir se dirigió a donde se encontraba su amo,llegó en tan sólo un minuto,pero al llegar donde Zim no se detuvo y lo estrelló contra un auto,dejandolo inconsciente.

-uds...-dijo Gir preodupado-

-¡¡Al fin,Zim!!-gritó Dib llegando donde Zim-¿donde está?

-¿quien?-preguntó Gir ocultando a Zim detrás suyo

-¡¡No me engañas,robot tonto!!,¿donde está Zim?

-¿Quien es Zim?

-Bueno,no importa,ya tengo las pruebas necesarias para revelarlo al mundo cómo un extraterrestre en esta cámara

-¿En serio?,¿puedo verlas?

-claro-contestó Dib dandole la cámara al androide

-uuuhh...¡¡jaja!!,¡¡se ven muy graciosos!!

-No,no,yo me veo cómo todo un profesional

Gir continuó viendo el video por un rato más y segundos después estrelló la cámara contra el pavimento.

-¡¡Por Saturno!!,¡¡¿que hiciste?!!-gritó Dib desesperado

-¡¡jaja!!,¡¡adios cabezón!!-se despidió Gir

El robot tomó el cuerpo de Zim inconsciente y despegó directo a su casa.Al día siguiente,Zim despertó en la mañana,cómo a las 4:27,pero había un problema con él,no recordaba nada.

-¡¡Amo!!-gritó Gir abrazando a Zim

-¿Quien eres tu?-preguntó Zim apartando a la maquina de él

-¿Amo?-preguntó Gir confuso

-¿Amo?,¿por que me llamas así?

-¿No recuerda nada?

-Claro que recuerdo,yo...no recuerdo nada...¿co-como me llamo?

-Zim

-¿Zim?...¿que clase de nombre es ese?

-Hoy tienes que ir a la eskuela,pero debes ponerte esto-Gir tomó el disfráz de Zim y se lo entregó

-Peluca,lentes de contacto...¿por que?

-No lo se...pero tu siempre te lo pones

-Bueno...por algo debe ser

Zim se puso el disfráz y al terminar Gir lo acompañó a la eskuela,una vez que llegaron,Gir se despidió y regresó a la base,entonces Zim se encontró con Dib.

-Hola,Zim-saludó Dib molesto por lo de el otro día

-Hola...-contestó Zim-¿cómo estás?

-Mal,¡¡tu "perro" rompió mi cámara ayer!!

-Pues...L-lo siento

-Si...deberías,pero tarde o temprano el mundo sabrá tu secreto

-¿Cual secreto?

-¡¡Hola!!,eres un extraterrestre

-¿Un extra...que?

-¿Quien eres y que hiciste con Zim?

-Yo soy Zim...o al menos eso creo

-No te entiendo

-Perdona,recibí un golpe en la cabeza y no puedo recordar nada

-¿Un golpe en la cabeza?

Dib recordó lo que había pasado ayer,el robot de Zim lo había estrellado contra una pared,seguro se había golpeado en la cabeza y por eso sufría de agnecia,al investigador se le ocurrió un plan en ese instante.

-Oh,si,ya lo recuerdo,yo fui el que te llevó hasta tu casa

-¿Ah,si?

-Claro que si

-¿Y cómo perdí la memoria?

-Tu...fuiste...atropellado,eso es,atropellado

-Oh...ya veo...gracias...ah...

-¡Dib!,mi nombre es Dib,y yo soy tu mejor amigo

Dib le mostró una gran sonrisa a Zim,y acto seguido le rodeo la espalda.


	2. Chapter 2

oK,aquí está la continuación del fanfic

**Chapter 2:**

Dib continuó diciendole mentiras y ma´s mentiras a Zim,pensaba que mientras más le creyera mejor.

-Si,Zim,tu y yo somos muy amigos-decía Dib-jugamos,corremos,hacemos de todo juntos,es más...

Suena la campana de entrada.

-Será mejor que entremos-sugirió Zim

-Si,vamos-aceptó Dib

Dib y Zim entraron al salón,el humano tomó su lugar de siempre,pero Zim no supo que lugar ocupar.

-Zim...¿no vas a sentarte?-preguntó Dib hojeando su libro

-Esque...-emepzó a decir Zim-¿donde me siento?

-Ah,si,en el primer mesabanco de aquella fila

El joven apuntó la fila donde el extraterrestre se sienta y este ocupó su lugar donde le indicó srita. Bitters entró por la puerta del salón,se sentó en su silla y les ordenó a los niños que sacaran su libro de lectura en la página 47.

-Muy bien,si en sus pequeños cerebros fueron capacez de retener la información de ayer,entonces debieron leer esa lección-recordó la srita. Bitters

-¿Leerla?-murmuró Zim y de inmediato empezó a leer la lección

-¡ZIM!.gritó la srita. Bitters-¡explicanos de que trata la lección!

-Pues...la lección trata de...

-Veo que no estudiaste,Zim

-No,yo si estudié...supongo,sólo dejeme...

-Bien,tienes cero

-Entiendo...

Dib miró a Zim,le habían puesto un cero injustamente,había estado inconsciente todo el día y en ese caso que no hubiera leíado la lección era muy comprensible,el chico supo que debía ayudar a su "amigo" si quería ganarse su confianza.

-Srita. Bitters-dijo Dib levantando su mano

-¡¿CUANTAS VECEZ TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME INTERRUMPAS CUANDO ESTOY ARRUINANDO EL FUTURO DE UN ALUMNO,DIB?!

-Perdone,srita. Bitters,pero no puede ponerle esa nota a Zim

-¿Por que no?

-El diá de ayer Zim tuvo un accidente y por ello estuvo inconsciente todo el día

-Entonces,Zim debió haber leído la lección antes

-Pero aún así no podría recordarlo,tiene agnecia

-Diablos...ya que esa escusa es tan convincente,no lo reprobaré esta vez...¡PERO MAÑANA TENDRÁS QUE EXPLICARNOS LA LECCIÓN,ZIM!

-ah...si-dijo Zim

La hora del almuerzo llegó y los alumnos dejaron sus estudios para ir a comer tomó su almuerzo,pero,en vez de ocupar asiento junto a su hermana cómo siempre,lo hizo junto a Zim.

-Gracias por lo de hoy-agradeció Zim jugando con su comida

-No hay de que-dijo Dib-no era justo que te pusiera esa nota

Zim empezó a comer mientras Dib lo miraba extrañado,el extraterrestre jamás había tocado comida humana ya que la encontraba "repugnante",pero claro,había perdido la memoria


	3. Chapter 3

oK,aquí está la continuación del fanfic

**Chapter 2:**

Dib continuó diciendole mentiras y ma´s mentiras a Zim,pensaba que mientras más le creyera mejor.

-Si,Zim,tu y yo somos muy amigos-decía Dib-jugamos,corremos,hacemos de todo juntos,es más...

Suena la campana de entrada.

-Será mejor que entremos-sugirió Zim

-Si,vamos-aceptó Dib

Dib y Zim entraron al salón,el humano tomó su lugar de siempre,pero Zim no supo que lugar ocupar.

-Zim...¿no vas a sentarte?-preguntó Dib hojeando su libro

-Esque...-emepzó a decir Zim-¿donde me siento?

-Ah,si,en el primer mesabanco de aquella fila

El joven apuntó la fila donde el extraterrestre se sienta y este ocupó su lugar donde le indicó srita. Bitters entró por la puerta del salón,se sentó en su silla y les ordenó a los niños que sacaran su libro de lectura en la página 47.

-Muy bien,si en sus pequeños cerebros fueron capacez de retener la información de ayer,entonces debieron leer esa lección-recordó la srita. Bitters

-¿Leerla?-murmuró Zim y de inmediato empezó a leer la lección

-¡ZIM!.gritó la srita. Bitters-¡explicanos de que trata la lección!

-Pues...la lección trata de...

-Veo que no estudiaste,Zim

-No,yo si estudié...supongo,sólo dejeme...

-Bien,tienes cero

-Entiendo...

Dib miró a Zim,le habían puesto un cero injustamente,había estado inconsciente todo el día y en ese caso que no hubiera leíado la lección era muy comprensible,el chico supo que debía ayudar a su "amigo" si quería ganarse su confianza.

-Srita. Bitters-dijo Dib levantando su mano

-¡¿CUANTAS VECEZ TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME INTERRUMPAS CUANDO ESTOY ARRUINANDO EL FUTURO DE UN ALUMNO,DIB?!

-Perdone,srita. Bitters,pero no puede ponerle esa nota a Zim

-¿Por que no?

-El diá de ayer Zim tuvo un accidente y por ello estuvo inconsciente todo el día

-Entonces,Zim debió haber leído la lección antes

-Pero aún así no podría recordarlo,tiene agnecia

-Diablos...ya que esa escusa es tan convincente,no lo reprobaré esta vez...¡PERO MAÑANA TENDRÁS QUE EXPLICARNOS LA LECCIÓN,ZIM!

-ah...si-dijo Zim

La hora del almuerzo llegó y los alumnos dejaron sus estudios para ir a comer tomó su almuerzo,pero,en vez de ocupar asiento junto a su hermana cómo siempre,lo hizo junto a Zim.

-Gracias por lo de hoy-agradeció Zim jugando con su comida

-No hay de que-dijo Dib-no era justo que te pusiera esa nota

Zim empezó a comer mientras Dib lo miraba extrañado,el extraterrestre jamás había tocado comida humana ya que la encontraba "repugnante",pero claro,había perdido la memoria


	4. Chapter 4

**Ay dios,mio,¿que es esto? El capitulo número cuatro del fic "¿Best Friend?". ¡¡No me lo creo!! Esta debe ser la época de la resurección;¡primero "Directo al Infierno" y ahora "Best Friend"!**

_**DATO CURIOSO:(desde cuando los datos son curiosos?)**_

_nuestra esperanza de resurección se basa en que Jesucristo murió y resucitó de entre los muertos._

**Bueno,pues como he dicho,como acabo de retomar el fic,el episodio cuatro es una especia de introducción a lo que pasará próximamente en el fic,porsupuesto,narrado por Dib. Capitulo número cuatro,que difruten.**

**Chapter 4:**

-De alguna manera,el bastardo de Zim se ha dado cuenta que miento. O bueno...quizá,en el fondo de él,quizá cuando perdió la memoria,empezó a surgir dentro de él....una especie de corazón;lo cual le permite identificar amigos o no. Pero en ese caso,su vida sería tan horrible. El no tiene amigos,solamente personas a su alrededor que lo en raro. Incluido yo.

Tal vez Zim en realidad no sea un malvado alienigena después de todo. Tal vez y,al perder la memoria,una clase de amigo ha comenzado a formarse en él. Yo....no puedo seguír pensando en eso;¡¡el es un malvado alienígena!! Debo acabar con él por el bien de la humanidad,esa es la misión que me he planteado desde el día en que lo ví a la cara. Estoy seguro que puedo,sólo es cuestión de creer. No puedo dejarme llevar por estos pensamientos contradictorios,debo ganar la guerra como sea,incluso a costa de hacerle daño emocionalmente. Ahora lo único que debo lograr que haga Zim a costa mía,es confiar y creer. Es la única opción.

-¡¡Dib!! ¡¡ya cierra tu maldita boca!!,¡trato de dormír! -exclamó Gaz quien lograba escucharlo desde su habitación.

-¡¡Debo terminar mi monologo,Gaz!! -se quejó Dib tratando de continuar.- ¡¡YA LO HE DICHO NO QUEDA OTRA OPCIÓN!! Engañar a Zim,ese es mi propósito,aquí......comienza todo.

-¡¡¡¡DIG!!!!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Y la última nota aclaratoria antes de irme; sé que ha quedado corto,pero ya mencioné arriba las razones. Y como siempre,este fic se actualizará nuevamente el 8 de junio. Esperen la fecha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh...que verguenza,dar una fecha para el fic y no cumplír. ¡No me vean a la cara! Jeje...lo siento,es que no tuve tiempo ni inspiración,pero aquí dejo el capitulo número 5 finalmente.**

**Chapter 5:**

-Vamos....Dib...debes....tocar...la puerta. -se decía con el puño a unos cuantos centímetro de la puerta de la casa de Zim.

Eran las 7:32 am. Estaba a punto de golpear la madera cuando esta se alejó de él sorpresivamente. El joven bajó el puño observando como la puerta se abría lentamente dejando oír el horrible rechinar de las bisagras. Miró a la persona - alienígena,realmente - que salía por la entrada,la cual se paró en seco al verlo a él allí.

Frunció el seño pero no le dijo nada,simplemente cerró la puerta de su casa y pasó de largo por donde estaba el humano. Dib se quedó atónito,esperaba una reacción por el estilo,pero nunca algo tan evidente.

Después de todo,con eso de la perdida de memoria,Zim estaba cambiando. Acaso ahora él....¿tenía sentimientos...? Se río mentalmente pero formando una sonrisa en lo real. _"Eso no es posible" _pensó carcajeandose en su mente. Siguió a Zim y lo sujetó por un hombro deteniendo su caminar. Este lo miró a los ojos muy fríamente.

-Vamos,Zim... -murmuró Dib sonriendole falsamente- Sé que no era verdad lo que me dijiste el otro día,seguro y es por el golpe que recibiste....Te perdono

-Gracias,pero no. -dijo Zim continuando el camino

Dib suspiró. _"Esto tomará tiempo" _pensó Dib siguiendolo. Ambos llegaron a la escuela dentro de 20 minutos,para cuando entraron al salón de clases la srita. Bitters ya estaba ahí,y les replicó de una manera aterradora,de alguna forma,por llegar tarde. Dib la fulminó con la mirada,en realidad faltaban mas de 15 minutos para que empezara la clase,era nuevo en ella llegar antes que todos los alumnos;naturalmente aparecía de manera repentina en cuanto tocaba la campana. Zim sólo la ignoró y volvió a su asiento en forma pacifica.

La clase se desarrolló de forma normal - o al menos en lo que en el mundo de los alumnos y la srita. Bitters consideraban normal - ,la srita. Bitters hablaba simplemente de la destrucción de la Tierra,lo estúpido que son los humanos y demás cosas deprimentes y que contradicen la biblia. Hizo unas cuantas preguntas a los alumnos hasta que la hora de salida llegó.

Si,era un día completamente normal. Los alumnos salieron del aula y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas,Zim hizo igual,y nuevamente era seguido por Dib,esta vez se decidió a protestarle.

-¡¡Deja de acosarme!! -dijo en un tono un poco dramático

-¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Soy tu amigo! -mintió Dib mostrandose bastante real

Zim lo miró con desconfianza y rabia,tuvo la sensación de golpearlo,pero porsupuesto no lo haría. De pronto un globo lleno de agua que le alcanzó a mojar el brazo lo desconcentró,sintió un ardor algo fuerte en este que lo hizo ponerse a pensar. En cambio,Dib miró aquello como una oportunidad.

Se paró ergido,observó con rabia a los chiquillos que habían lanzado eso y se preparó para gritar.

-¡¡Ustedes!! -dijo actuando muy enojado- ¡¡No se atrevan a volver a mojar a mi AMIGO!! -exclamó poniendo especial enfasis en "amigo". Dib volvió a ver a Zim con una sonrisa- Si no fuera tu amigo....¿haría eso por ti?

Sin embargo Zim no le había prestado atención,lo único que estaba viendo era su brazo,se había quemado con el agua. ¿Por que?

-Por que....por que me quema esto....siquiera....que es esto... -murmuró Zim temblando

-Zim... - bisbisó Dib viendolo espantado

_¿Que soy yo?_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Y bueno,ya vieron que me tarde,ya les dije por que,mas que nada fue por la desinspiración xD Así que decidí que este fic se actualizará entonces de manera incongruente,si así se dice. Osea,lo actualizaré cada vez que pueda,quiera o tenga inspiracion,no mucha gente lee este fic,o eso creo,asi que supongo no habrá problema.**

**Adios**


	6. Chapter 6

**Al parecer los milagros existen. Luego de mas de un año les dejo el final de esta historia,de hecho hace meses lo había comenzado pero en menos de la mitad el bloqueo me atrapó así que esa es mi excusa.**

**Chapter 6:**

Dib no paraba de rememorar los sucesos con Zim y el globo de agua. Como ese agua le había quemado la piel,como se había demostrado desconcertado y había salido corriendo. Tenía que darse prisa antes de que perdiera su oportunidad,esa que inesperadamente se le había presentado,su oportunidad de detener a Zim definitivamente. Caminó con paso quedo hasta la casa de su némesis y tocó la puerta,se sorprendió que en pocos segundos un Zim vestido con su disfraz lo recibió con una sonrisa que parecía...¿arrepentida?

-Dib... -murmuró Zim ahogando un suspiro,esto lo pudo notar el humano que se congeló en su lugar y tragó saliba,preguntandose que ocurría.- si tú dices que eres mi amigo...entonces eres el único en quien puedo confiar...

Dib miró hacia todas partes,preguntandose si estaba atrapado en una novela de alguna escritora sentimental. Lo siguiente fue que había entrado en la casa de Zim y lo seguía hasta lo que era la cocina. Pudo ver a Gir que lo saludó tontamente dentro de su disfraz de perro verde mientras estaba entretenido con unos crayones y una hoja de papel. Él no respondió el saludo y simplemente se quedó de pie a un lado de Zim que miraba con algo parecido a recelo su inodoro; ahí,en medio de su cocina.

-Acabo de descubrir esto, -dijo en voz muy baja el alienígena y se paró dentro del inodoro.- quiero que me sigas, -agregó antes de jalar la palanca y el inodoro se lo tragara.

Dib dudó antes de seguir los pasos de Zim y en cuestión de segundos estaba donde el inodoro lo había tranportado -de aquella manera tan bizarra- el laboratorio del Irken. Casi se le desbordó la boca por la sonrisa que apareció en su rostro,y sus ojos amenazaron con tragarse toda su cara. Logró controlarse antes de comenzar a hiperventilarse por la emoción que sentía,definitivamente su oportunidad había llegado. Sacó una cámara de solo dios sabe donde y comenzó a grabar todo en ese laboratorio. Tubos con sustancias dudosas,tecnología Irken que los humanos solo podrían soñar con tener,armas destructivas,ese niño con la sonda de felicidad en el cerebro. Ésto era por lo que había implementado ese plan tan sin pies ni cabeza,que llegó a pensar fracasaría inevitablemente,pero ahora supo que había valido la pena.

En esa cámara que sujetaba en su mano tenía las pruebas que llevarían a Zim a la autopsia,que lo proclamarían el salvador del mundo a él. ¡Victoria!

-Al volver hoy a mi casa tropezé y caí dentro de mi inodoro y lo siguiente que supe fue que...estaba en este extraño lugar,fue un embrollo salir de aquí -explicó Zim,cuyas palabras apenas eran escuchadas por su supuesto mejor amigo.

-S-si,Zim...ya lo creo... -contestaba Dib apenas recordando que tenía que fingir.

El extraterrestre caminó lentamente hasta una especie de mecanismo con un gran botón azul que acarició pero sin llegar a apretarlo,el botón tenía el símbolo Irken en él.

-La mayoría de los objetos aquí tienen este...símbolo...no sé lo que signifique... -murmuró volteando a ver sobre su hombro a Dib que seguía en su lugar grabando cualquier cosa que le pareciera alienígena.- aunque...creo que puedo darme una idea.

Oprimió el botón repentinamente y en un instante de la plataforma en la que estaba parado Dib emergieron dos pares de brazos metálicos que lo sujetaron y elevaron por pies y manos arrebatandole la cámara que cayó desprotegida hasta el piso partiendose en cientos de pedazos.

-NOOOO! -gritó dramáticamente,adoptando una expresión que casi parecía dolorosa. De pronto un laser tambien emergido de la plataforma se elevó a la altura de su cabeza y lo apuntó directamente desprendiendo una parpadeante luz rojiza justo a su frente. Una gota de sudor resbalaba por su sien mientras cerca de él,el alienígena,ese que creyó haber engañado con su estúpido plan,Zim se alzaba sobre sus patas metálicas salidas de su pack para sonreirle macabramente,ya sin disfráz alguno. Gir estaba sobre su cabeza tambien mostrando su verdadera forma.

-¡ZIM!

-Así es,humano insolente! ¡YO SOY ZIIIIM! -proclamó el Irken con un alarido mientras parecía que alguna orquesta del Fantasma de la Opera tocaba para acompañar el ambiente.

-¡¿Cómo es posible? !

Zim terminó de reír y encaró al humano para contarle como esto era posible.

-Fue hace pocas horas,cuando ese globo de agua me quemó la piel. Mientras corría hacia mi base una serie de recuerdos incompletos y confusos comenzaron a correr por mi mente,mi llegada a este inmundo planeta,imagenes de mis Altos,mi misión...¡planes míos saboteados por ti! -dijo esto último apuntandolo descaradamente,con rabia.- Cuando llegé a mi base de hecho sí tropezé y caí en mi inodoro,fue cuando aparecí aquí en mi laboratorio que todo volvió a mí.

Los brazos metálicos apretaron con mas fuerzas las extremidades de Dib haciendolo quejarse y provocando en Zim una risa satisfecha que Gir imitó.

-Ahora,asqueroso cerdo,¡pagarás por haberme querido engañar a mí! ¡A ZIIIIIIM!

El Irken cargaba un control con un gran botón sospechoso y antes que lo apretara Dib cerró los ojos,porque sabía que era su fin. El laser le dió en el centro de la frente y sintió una ligera de la cabeza recorriendo cada centímetro de su cerebro. Volvió a abrir los ojos solo para parpadear varias veces y luego...se quedó totalmente en blanco.

Los brazos metálicos lo dejaron en el piso y Zim volvió a meter sus patas de araña a su pack y se acercó a él ahora con su disfraz.

-Yo...no recuerdo nada... -murmuró Dib con los ojos realmente abiertos,confundido y engañado facilmente por el disfraz de Zim. El extraterrestre asintió con una sonrisa que pretendía ser reconfortante.

-Si,si... -dijo él con indiferencia disfrazada.- pero yo...soy tu mejor amigo.

-¿Lo eres?

Sacó nuevamente el laser y lo volvió a disparar a la frente de Dib,entonces todos sus recuerdos volvieron en unos cuantos parpadeos.

-¡NO! ¡buajajajaja! ¡ESA ES LA VENGANZA DE ZIIIM! -exclamó con orgullo,Dib frunció el ceño con algo mas que decepción y en menos de lo que su cerebro pudo procesar había sido succionado por un tubo en el laboratorio de su némesis y escupido en el patio delantero de su casa.- ¡LARGO! ¡Y JAMÁS VUELVAS A LLAMAR AMIGO A ZIM!

Dib se levantó y los gnomos no tardaron en echarlo del territorio de su enemigo. Caminó derrotado hasta su casa,la decepción y la amargura plantados en su rostro que se reflejaban con un par de suspiros.

¿Decepción y amargura porqué?

No sabía porque seguía preguntandose eso. Era obvio. Decepción y amargura por que su plan no había sido exitoso,porque Zim le había ganado esta batalla.

O acaso era... ¿decepción y amargura porque por una vez pensó que Zim podría llegar a ser su amigo?

Se rió alocadamente,pensando en lo tonto que estaba siendo y negó barias veces con la cabeza. Definitivamente no había sido eso. Zim era su némesis. Aunque debía admitir,que por esta vez estaba feliz de no haber conseguido su propósito. Hubiera sido demasiado vacío de esa forma.

Zim podría haber ganado esta batalla,pero no la guerra. Definitivamente él ganaría la guerra.

Mañana sería un nuevo día. Un nuevo día en que tendría otra oportunidad de derrotar a Zim.

**FIN**

**Me ví obligada a darle un final así a esta historia,pero espero que les haya gustado,traté de hacerlo lo mas fiel posible a la serie. Doy gracias a mitary,maestro jedi,JeniaNiver,kamuchan y Mariuki-chan por haberme hecho saber que querían la continuación de esta humilde historia.**

**Y con esto solo me falta una historia mas por terminar,tambien de Invader Zim. Gracias a todos por leer,y disculpen por la tardanza que ha sido criminal.**


End file.
